Becca, Healer of the DragonSlayers
by Marie Thacker
Summary: The Dragon-Slayers are back, this time, with their guyfriends. ***SEQUAL OF EXTREMEMLY GOOD STORY I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN AND WHEN I FIND OUT IF MY FIREND HAS UPLOADED HER STORY TO FAN FIC*** Chapter 1 is up.
1. Prolouge

***I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE AND ALL IT'S COMPONANTS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE THAT I DO NOT OWN AND I WISH THAT THE ESCAFLOWNE COMPANY WOULD FORGIVE ME OF MY TRESSPASSES AND FIND IT IN THEIR HEARTS TO UNDERSTAND WHY I AM WRITING THIS DISCLAIMER. Because I have to.*** -Pen Name: Marie Thacker; True Name: Becca.  
  
AN: I am sorry for the sketchy-ness, but my friend, who first had this dream and is still writing it out has not finished it. And I havn't looked at it in a while, so I am unaware of what happens in the story so I will only write a bit of what I know. This story, only has a little to do with what Sammy's story has, but I will try my hardest to explain.  
  
Prologue:  
  
--Where can I start? Well, the question is, where did it start?  
Oh, yuck, no. I scratch out the words that fill up my paper. -- Most stories start, at the beginning. Mine starts halfway through.  
Even worse. I scribble over the inky letters and rip the paper in the process. I lean back in my chair and think about what had happened the last time we came to Gaea. Remembering how Sammy had been caught by this . . . guy and had an injection. I shivered at the thought of even coming within 15 miles of a medicinal needle. I still hate them, even though I sometimes have to give them to my patients.  
I remembered how we came to Gaea, fought the "bad guys," (Apparently. We beat them up pretty bad though. I bet we wiped out over ½ of their troops before we went back to planning and tactics. Sometimes, Allan can be pretty smart, and he had this great play that totally beat us. For a temporary time.) and how we spent a few years in Gaea. Well, enough Danielle to raise seven children, and I, five. Then we came back to Earth, amazingly the same age as we were when we left, Ashley, 15; Sammy, 15; Danielle, 15; and I, Becca, 14. They always like to rub in how young I am compared to them. But I know they're just jealous. Me, and my "youthful vitality." Whatever that means.  
I lean over my paper and begin to write. I start off where we first land on Gaea. In the same meadow where the Dragon-Slayers were taken up in the light back to Earth. The party where we all were was a less interesting part. It included Ashley making out, Danielle and I getting insanely hyper off sugar, and Sammy starring at us like we were crazed idiots. RB, making out with Ashley, Kris, Justin, and James absentmindedly playing pool, or, at least attempting to. Danielle and I had fun moving the pool balls around for no apparent reason. It was great.  
Then, all of a sudden, we were sucked up in to this blue light. The original Dragon-Slayers (AN: much more different from Dilandau's DragonSlayers. We have a dash!) knew what was going on, but the guys, dude, it was funny, they were screaming around like little girls. Well, James was, but he usually does.  
So, I begin my story at the halfway point of the Dragon-Slayers lives. I hope you enjoy reading this, and I wish you good luck, on your journey through life.  
  
~Becca, The Healer of the Dragon-Slayers  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************* AN: So, how do you like it so far? I know it's only the prologue, and it's sort of incomplete but I hope that it can get through to you okay. So if you enjoyed it, even at it's extreme "unfinished" state, please R&R!!! 


	2. Day 1: The Landing

***I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE AND ALL IT'S COMPONENTS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ELSE THAT I DO NOT OWN AND I WISH THAT THE ESCAFLOWNE COMPANY WOULD FORGIVE ME OF MY TRESPASSES AND FIND IT IN THEIR HEARTS TO UNDERSTAND WHY I AM WRITING THIS DISCLAIMER. Because I have to. I also don't own Robin Hood Men in Tights. I wish I did. I think that one of the guys is sorta cute. Matthew Poretta. Dude he's soooooo cool. I also do not own MSN***  
  
Chapter 1: Day 1; The Landing  
  
I opened my eyes and jumped up.  
"HEAD RUSH! OH DUDE," I collapsed on my knees and put my head down on my knees, blinking furiously. "Okay, I'm back," I said after about five or six seconds. 'Alright. Where is everyone?' I thought. "Oookay. I don't see anyone." I took in my surroundings. A brook trickled on a nearby bank, and trees framed the rims. This place looked vaguely familiar. My 'Girl Scout' instincts took over.  
"Where's the food?"  
"BECCA!" Danielle screeched, from somewhere in the meadow.  
"Yeppers! I'm standing, right here."  
"We see that," Kissy stood up and brushed himself off. "Now the question is, where is here?"  
"BECCA! I'M UP IN THE TREE! I WANT TO GET DOWN!"  
"CLIMB YOU STUPID GIRL!"  
"Oh. Right." I heard and saw a rustling in the leaves above me. Danielle's feet popped into sight, then her body, then her head.  
Ashley stood up from where she was, face down on the grass. "Phhhhhht. Ew! Gross! Grass in my mouth."  
"It's nutritious. It tastes good." James's head popped up.  
"You would know, why?" RB asked, helping Ashley up.  
"Hehe."  
"Hey, where's Sammy?" Justin asked.  
"Somewhere, obviously."  
A groan from the grass errupted our thoughts. Ashley started frantically looking around for Sam.  
"It's always Sammy." I sighed. "Wait, if it's always Sam, and there was a blue light, and if this place looks so familiar . . ." I looked at Danielle who was making daisy chains in the grass.  
"Gaea." We said at the same time. The guys looked at us strangely.  
"Wasn't he or she a God or Goddess in the Roman times?" James asked.  
I sighed and walked away leaving Danielle to explain.  
"Be back soon, kay guys?"  
"Yep, sure, whatever."  
"SAMMY!" Ashley had found Sam. "SAMMY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
Sam groaned and rolled over.  
"BECCABECCABECCABECCABECCA!"  
"YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH?"  
"SAMMYSAMMYSAMMYSAMMYSAMMYSAMMYSAMMY!"  
"COMINGCOMINGCOMINGCOMINGCOMINGCOMINGCOMING!"  
Now, Ashley doesn't panic all that often. And when she does, it's pretty strange. As you can tell. It's really weird.  
"Okay, now I'm scared." James said, pausing from his grass eating. "Can you stop now?"  
"No," I said. "Now let's see Sam," I said, kneeling down beside her. I went down to work.  
"No cuts, no bruises, still breathing, heart's pumping," I said, checking Sammy over. "I think she just hit her head. Hard. Like last time." I said glancing at Ashley, who had a nervous expression over her face. "RB, your sweatshirt," I said, putting out my hand and lifting up Sam's head at the same time. RB reluctancy gave me his sweatshirt.  
"I'll give it back. Eventually." I smirked.  
Ashley looked sappily up at RB, as if to say, 'I'll get it back for you.' RB put his arm around Ashley's waist as they crouched down together on the grass looking at Sammy.  
As I worked, I glanced up to see James's eyes. We exchanged a knowing look and glanced around at everyone else. Justin was looking uncomfortable. Kris was watching me work, and looked actually interested, Danielle was finishing up her daisy chain and as I met her glance, her eyes shed off a sparkle. (AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ASHLEY! REMEMBER SAMMY'S STORY, IT'S WORSE THAN THIS!)  
"Alright, all we can do now is to wait for Sam to wake up." I stood up slowly and carefully remembering my blackout when we first landed. "Didn't we leave our stuff around here?"  
"Yeah. I know where mine is, I'll get it later."  
"Can you teach me how to do that?" Kris was still looking at my handiwork.  
"That? That's crap. If I had my bag, she'd be halfway to recovery instead of still knocked out."  
"CRAP?!" Everyone looked at me, excluding Ashley and Danielle who had already seen me at work and how fast I could heal these things.  
"Yeeesss. Crap. That's what that is." I said slowly, so they could understand the big words.  
"Still, could you teach me?" Kris said anyway.  
"OH ME TOO!" Danielle said, jumping at the chance of learning something.  
"Yeah, I will, just wait. I wanna find my bag and stuff first." I looked at Kris. "Wouldn't you prefer fighting or something?'  
"We get to fight?" Kris said excitedly.  
Ashley looked excited at the mention of fighting. She loved it. I think she described it once as 'letting out all your inner emotions and just letting it fly.' We all love fighting, in one form or another, but for me, it's more of a fight between the nature of things and magic.  
"Yep yep. Fighting, or healing, which to choose."  
"Fighting."  
"Healing."  
"Both," Ashley, me and Danielle said unanimously.  
Kris looked like he was weighing all the possibilites in his head. To help people, like Becca, (AN: I'M SO PROUD OF HIM! MY NICENESS ACTUALLY RUBBED OFF ON SOMEONE! I'M JUST GLAD IT'S KISS. Or Danielle. Or James. But James doesn't really count. I usually have to force him to do things. Not that I like to.) or to kill people, like Ashley. Help, Kill, Help, Kill.  
"Can't I learn the basics?" Kissy asked.  
I thought about this for a while. It WOULD be helpful if I could have another healer on my hands. And Danielle wanted to do this too. And because of her . . .  
"MAGIC!" I yelled. "DUDE I TOTALLY FORGOT I HAD MAGIC!"  
I knelt down beside Sammy and took her head and put it on my knees. My hands automatically went to her head where a large lump was forming. My Healing Magic seeped into her and located the core of the swelling and shot it down very slowly. I massaged her forehead in slow circles.  
"This could take a while," I looked up at Kris. "Anywho, to answer your questions, yes I can teach you the basics, but if you even have a little spark of Healing Magic in you, I'm gonna have to take you farther. For example; you could heal bruises, close up wounds, take infections out of people, and help prevent colds, and with just a little bit of this Magic you can help the swelling go down on Sammy, like I'm doing now." Kris looked like he was paying attention. A bit. Not too much.  
"So . . . anyway," RB looked completely bored. "You said something about Magic?"  
"Yep. We each have our own different type of magic. Sammy, Fire; Me, Lightning; Danielle, Earth; And Becca, Water and Healing; We only have a limited amount of this individual power, so if we use too much of it, we either die, or just not have it anymore. But Becca's Healing is a never ending fountain." Ashley stuck out her tongue at me.  
I smiled in a cutely way and looked down at Sammy who was just being revived. She groaned and rolled over.  
"Have a nice rest Sleeping Beauty?" I was checking her over again, checking for bruises once more, lifting up her eyelids.  
Sammy slapped me.  
"Well, looks like Sammy's ok," I stood up. "I'll let Sammy and Ashley explain why we're here, I'm gonna go find my stuff. Want me to get yours?" I looked at Ashley and Danielle, who shook their heads.  
  
**********  
Five minutes later, Sammy was in good enough condition to say:  
"Okay. We're on Gaea right? So Dilandau must have called us back. Somehow. Looks like there's another war going on." She saw the guys. "Why are they here? Aren't actual warriors supposed to come with us? Like Dilandau said?"  
"Apparently, these ARE the warriors." Danielle said, matter-of- factly.  
"Oh we're in deep shit."  
  
**********  
  
I had come back from getting my stuff, getting into my armour (silver and black armour that looks exactly like the DragonSlayers, without the dash), and generally just dawdling around for an hour. When I came back, came back, Danielle, Ashley and Sammy had already got their armour and swords.  
"How long does it take to find something that you know where it is?" Justin asked when I came back.  
"Just about as long as it takes for you to think." I said absentmindedly, buckling up my belt that held my medicinal items. "And that's a long, long time."  
"HEY!"  
"Becca, we decided we're gonna set up camp here. I found all our camping stuff and stuff. So . . . I was wondering . . ."  
"Yep yep."  
"If maybe . . . since it's really late at night and all we've had is junk food, and we didn't bring it along."  
"Yeeesss . . ." I was beginning to catch on.  
"I'M HUNGRY" Danielle said.  
The guys mumbled their agreements.  
I sighed. "Whaddaya want?"  
A cheer went up around the group. This was quickly swallowed by what they wanted for dinner. I sighed and went down to work. Even out of school, we were as close as ever.  
  
**********  
  
"Dinner's ready!" I called. "Grab your bowls and stuff and line up!" As usual, people weren't listening to me and pushing and shoving to get closer.  
"MOVE YOUR ASS DANIELLE!" Ashley yelled.  
"NOT MY FAULT I HAVE 'BIRTHING HIPS!'" Danielle yelled back, just as loud.  
"At least they went to good use!" Sammy mumbled.  
At that statement, everyone stopped what they were doing. Justin was next in line and I was in mid action of giving him his food; Kris was trying to shove Justin away; James was at the back of the line, watching the shoving begin, RB was in front of James wondering how the hell he was gonna eat out of his makeshift "bowl" because we didn't have enough and Danielle was too lazy to use her Magic to carve it out properly. Ashley, Danielle and Sammy were all bunched up together trying to make a domino line. Well, Ashley was anyway.  
The silence was too overwhelming.  
"What. Did. You. Say?" Danielle asked through clenched teeth.  
"Oh shit."  
  
**********  
  
Later at night, after the catfight, (which I will tell you, was not a pretty sight) we were sitting around the fire, starring at each other. Like we were a few hours ago.  
"What are our parents gonna say when we don't come back?" RB asked.  
  
"Yeah, it WOULD be strange if my mom met Danielle and she somehow got into her head that . . . okay I'll shut up now." Justin cowered at the green ball forming in Danielle's hands.  
"Say one more word, twit, and I will make you and old growth forest." Danielle threatened.  
James leaned over and whispered, "Can she really do that?"  
I leaned over, imitating him, "Nope," I chirped.  
We stayed up later, talking about technically nothing, but it still was an educational experience nevertheless. As are all of our conversations. We found out, again, that Danielle, James and I all have problems, that the answer to "So what are we gonna do tomorrow," is "cat." Another inspiring thing that I learned was that when we got to Dilandau's castle the first thing I'd do is take a shower. With shampoo.  
I yawned. I like to wake up early and start the day quickly, and I'm always the first one to get tired. I stood up and mumbled something about "ducks and pretty flowers," and people looked at me funny before I managed to say that I was going to sleep.  
As I walked toward our "tent," I heard laughter and something about how the guy's tent looked something like a woodpile.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************* So . . . how do you like it??? Things will clear up in the next couple of chapters, hopefully. Anyway, I'd better describe each of my friends to the best of my ability. Dude this is gonna be hard.  
  
Sammy: She likes drawing and is obsessed with Dragons. She apparently (in her dream) has ice blue hair and . . . yeah. That's what Sammy basically looks like. Apparently. So anywho, she likes to go shopping (like all of us girls) and get hyper. Hyper with Sammy while shopping? Great combination. She's the leader of the Dragon-Slayers with a dash [Hmmmm maybe I should explain about the dash thing, eh, I will at the end of describing] and she leads us all and stands up to Dilandau-sama. She is wife of both Dilandau-sama and Allan Schezar. Strange eh? I mean, that's not really a good idea, having husbands on both sides of the war. Anywho, she has one child, a male, and because she's such a procrastinator, she's gonna give me the name of him, when I get there. Known name with Fanalia: Dragon. Zaibach: Sammy, Dragon.  
  
Ashley: Second in command type thing. But not really. I'm too headstrong to listen to anything, from anyone. But that's me, not Ashley. ANYway, Ashley . . . is . . . Ashley. In other words, puzzling. She's in karate and loves rugby. She overreacts a WHOLE bunch, and when she does, she goes on forever and ever and ever and ever . . . She has apparently has black hair with purple bangs. She's 5 foot 1 inch and she hates being short. Apparently it's one of the cardinal sins. She's married to Van and Chesta. Another wrong combination. She has one girl and since she's like Sammy, she can't find a name so she's gonna name them when I get to that part. Known name in Fanalia: Viper. Zaibach: Ashley, Dragon  
  
Danielle: Insanely strange. As you can tell from the story so far, you can tell she is very strange and very sensitive about her body. Danielle and I get hyper together. We watch "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" and dude is that a great movie. You gotta see it. Anywho, we're really close, almost sisters. Her mom thinks I'm loud, her sister thinks I'm weird. She thinks I'm Becca. Which is a good thing mind you. We did this project together, at her house. It took us 8 hours to write a paragraph. One of the amazing things is you can meet people on the internet that you don't know. He he. She has blonde hair in the story and in real life. She's married to Folken. She HATES it when we mention she has 7 kids. I mean, Sammy, Ashley and Danielle all LOVE kids, they just don't have the patience for them. That's why I'M the one always caring for them. Unless they decide to do something about it. Known name in Fanalia: Chip (short for Chipmunk. I made that up at her birthday party once. I was laughing really hard and called Danielle a happy chipmunk. It was great.) Known name in Zaibach: Danielle, Chip.  
  
Kris, Kissy, Kiss, Krispy, Krispy Minis, Kispy, Kristy, Krissy: I felt so proud of myself when I made up the name Kissy. Kristy was next. His initials are K. T. So, it's not all that hard to figure out. Anyway, Kris is in karate with Ashley, he's a . . . blue, green belt? I can't 'member. He's very protective of his sweatshirt. He's one of the reasons our group gets in so much trouble. James is the other, but more of him later. Kiss . . . is . . . puzzling just like Ashley. I mean I bug him a lot, but since he's one of the "newbies" I haven't really known him for very long. Just like the short kid. He's been hanging out with us for like . . . a month. I don't know his name. It really really bugs me. I just don't know why, but it does. I've gotta find out. So anyway. Kris attempts to play bass guitar. He's better than Justin I gotta admit. But Justin's my project. Enough of Justin. Back to Kris. I'm having real problems keeping to the subject. Kris . . . is . . . Kris. Enough said. He looks exactly the same in the story as in real life. I decided that. Tall. Known name in Fanalia: Haven't got that far yet. But dude it's gonna be funny. Real funny. Known name in Zaibach: Haven't got that far yet either.  
  
RB: I won't tell you what it stands for. Only a few select people know. But RB like five "members" of our little groupie thingie, is obsessed with music. All music, except country (NO! I LIKE IT I TELL YOU I LIKE IT!!) pop, and a numerable amount of others. All music it seems except rock and punk rock. RB is fairly quiet. He has strange ideas. He went out and duct (that's du-ckt) taped a VCR to a telephone pole. I don't know where he got that idea. James. Anyway. I'm really bad at descriptions ummm . . . RB is RB. I'm getting lazy I know. Hey, I gots an idea! An adjective to describe RB. Oh dear. I hate adjectives. Oh adverb. No hate adverbs too. Verb. Evil verbs. Too confuzzling. Ah, he's quiet enough said. He's tall. I wanna be tall, has long hair, that goes down to his chin or something. It's dirty blonde, but brown. Like mine but more tan. Yeah. Real descriptive there Becca. Known name in Fanalia: Dunno yet. Known name in Zaibach: Dunno yet.  
  
James: Okie, I'm a writer use adjectives. I can think of millions. Yeah. GAH THE SAPPINESS!!! okie I'm back. James is insane, wild and . . . yeah, I would put more down but my friends are probably reading it. So I'm not gonna. :P He's sweet, he's understanding. He's strange he's a pyro. I don't know why I like him. IF ANY OF WHAT I HAVE JUST SAID APPEALS TO YOU, BACK OFF! Okie. Back. He plays drums, mountain bikes, like all the guys. Oops, I fergot. He he. Yeah, all the guys mtn bike and stuff. He's outspoken, determined, and extremly stubborn. He has bright green hair that is now fading to a yellow colour, and he's gonna dye it back to it's original colour. A reddish, brown, blonde. YAY!!! Ahem. His hair goes to his chin or something and he wants it darker than original colour. And curly for some apparent reason. He has glasses, uhhhh I'm running out of things to say. Ah, I'll just finish it. Known name in Fanalia: dunno yet. Zaibach: dunno.  
  
Justin: Dude I'm getting tired. This one's gonna be short. He's Ashley's second cousin and he let's us "braid" his hair and put it up in ponytails! No one else lets us. He's nice, he demands to pay me back for everything I do and give him. *** LET ME GIVE YOU MONEY, DON'T PAY BACK UNLESS I REALLY TRULY NEED IT *** He's the perfect match for Danielle, and I'm gonna die if she's reading it. Sammy's probably laughing her head off if she reads it, Ashley's gonna shake her head, Kris is gonna laugh, RB's gonna laugh, James is gonna agree with me, Short Kid's gonna make a big deal out of it. He's half Chinese as is Ashley, and is around the same height as me. Known name in Fanalia: WE DO NOT KNOW YET OKIE? Zaibach: DUNNO YET OKIE???  
  
Me, Becca: I could say a million things about me that people would probably contradict. I'm not pretty, I'm average, and if you say it for a real long time real slow, it even SOUNDS average. I don't sing well, I wanna be a country singer and actress like REBA!!! I'm not all that smart. I got a C+ in Math first term, but somehow I got it up to an A in 3rd. Mr. Coulson says that when you work hard to understand something you can do whatever you want. He also says that when he sees me up on stage singing country songs, he bets that one's gonna be about divorce. He's right you know, a lot of country songs are about divorce, people dying, abuse etc. I've changed people's lives, two that I know of. One's Danielle. Before she met me she was quiet and shy. Now, she's loud, and hyperactive. The other's Justin, he was suicidal. Now he's getting married! I love to help people. Just seeing them happy makes me forget everything in the world that's going on around me. I was talking to this guy on MSN, he lives in Pakistan, he said "are you enjoying life in Canada, are you safe?" I was heartbroken, I couldn't talk to him from then on. Otay, enough of the sad stuff, positive things about me. Uhhhh I'll describe myself to you. I'm a stick. Yep, a stick, and if I turn sideways, I'm 2D. Literally. People say I should be a model. I don't wanna be. I wanna be a country singer, actress, or a child psychiatrist. That'd be great. I love music. All music in fact. Except Classical. Whoever created classical music had severe problems. I swear if Mozart of Bach were still living, I'd hurt them soooooooo bad. I guess, I'm pretty, in the lowest form ever. I have a definite face with glasses perched on my nose. I got new ones, they're blue and rectangular. I wike 'em! I have LONG legs, a short upper body, piano fingers, (I play piano. It's the best thing that happened to me) and I'm a stick. Really skinny. I have a huge metabolism. I can eat and eat and eat, and not gain a pound. It's great. I have 3 inch below shoulder length hair, and it's a dirty blonde, brown, red, really dark brown combonation. Like RB's just darker. With more red. I love bracelets while the rest of the girls love rings. I don't know why, rings always slip off my fingers. I have small hands, small feet, and a small body, but I'm pretty tall. I wanna be taller though. In the story, I have dark blue hair (apparently) and wear both contacts and glasses. I love swimming and I love bunny rabbits! Dey are soooo cute! Since Sammy had her dream thingie, I've become interested in herbs etc. I have 5 kids, am married to Gatti, and don't like killing people. Known name in Fanalia: Bunny Known name in Zaibach: Becca, Bunny. 


End file.
